Sentencia
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Hanataro Yamada, uno de los shinigamis mas...peculiares, finalmente tiene entre sus manos una mision importante, pero que tan importante para su futuro, esta por verse.
**SENTENCIA**

 _Prologo: pensamientos_

 **Prologo: hisagomaru**

 **Prologo:**

Hanataro Yamada tenía muchas cualidades positivas, amable, bondadoso, entregado a su trabajo, hasta podría decirse que valiente, sin embargo había algo que él y muchas personas sabían que no era, poderoso, por más que el pobre Hanataro lo intentara no podía obtener los estándares que el sabia que debían tener los shinigamis, inclusive los de su escuadrón, por esto y por muchos otros sucesos finalmente paso lo que tenía que pasar, eso lo mando a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, delante de las puertas de una mansión de estilo antiguo japonés que había visto mejores días.

Lo gracioso es que a pesar del obvio miasma agresivo que despedía la mansión, eso no le preocupaba, bueno, tal vez un poco. Lo que sí le preocupaba es que si estaba a la altura de la misión y expectativas que muchos esperaban de él.

- _no puedo estar pensando más_ \- diciéndose así mismo, para volver su vista nuevamente a la pesada puerta de la mansión, tragando algo de saliva mientras ajustaba a Hisagomaru en su cintura, abriendo la pesada puerta.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue un más largo pasillo con algunos muebles en el, dando una última mirada por donde había venido, entrando finalmente a la mansión y escuchando el distintivo sonido de la pesada puerta cerrándose detrás suyo, sabiendo cómo le había dicho su taicho que ya no podría salir hasta que completara su misión.

- _ahora solo tengo que llegar al centro ceremonial_ \- tratando de ver cómo hacer tal tarea, y suspirando al saber que si lo que le dijeron era cierto, sería muy difícil – _¿qué crees que podamos empezar Maru?_

 **-obviamente debemos encontrar ayuda Hana-** diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 _-¿Pero de quien? No creo que haya alguien aquí que nos quiera ayudar-_

 **-te sorprenderías Hana, y podrías comenzar con esa señorita-**

Al escuchar las palabras Hanataro inmediatamente busco con la mirada a quien se podría referir su viejo amigo, no tardando mucho en ver de quien se trataba.

A varios metros delante de él se podía ver la figura de una joven de complexión clara con largo cabellos negro además de estar vistiendo unas ropas relativamente antiguas como las de una sacerdotisa, sin embargo eso no era lo resaltante de ella, sino que se podía ver a través de ella.

 _-es una de ellos-_ fue lo primero que pensó el joven shinigami agarrando fuertemente el mango de su zanpakuto, sintiéndose realmente nervioso, después de todo esa joven significaba que su misión empezaba realmente, preparándose para desenvainar pero deteniéndose al ver los ojos de la joven – _no será….._ – recordando otro objetivo de su misión, para empezar a acercarse a la joven lentamente viendo como esta le veía de igual manera – emmmm – casi golpeándose en la frente al escuchar lo único que salió de sus labios al estar enfrente de la mujer.

La mujer por su parte lo miraba sin emoción alguna, claro hasta escuchar lo único que tuvo que decir el joven al estar cerca de ella, haciendo que esbozara una ligera sonrisa – ha pasado mucho tiempo – diciendo casi etéreamente.

Hanataro al escuchar las palabras no pudo evitar sorprenderse – _bueno, al parecer si es una de ellos_ – tragando un poco de saliva antes de hablar, después de todo nunca había sido bueno hablando con mujeres atractiva, incluso si estas eran almas en pena – ¿disculpe? – dando a conocer su confusión ante el extraño recibimiento de la joven.

Al escuchar la pregunta la mujer misteriosamente dejo de sonreír, sin embargo a los pocos segundos y antes de que Hana se pusiera más nervioso por el silencio, volvió a esbozar la sonrisa aunque un poco mas apagada al parecer – no te preocupes – diciendo finalmente y sentándose en la pequeña escalera a su lado – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía a alguien de afuera, la última vez fue una jovencita que me ayudo bastante – aclarando aparentemente lo que quiso decir hace poco – pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tal vez buscando a alguien en específico? – diciendo esto último mientras lo miraba intensamente.

-bueno….si, podría decirse que sí, es… alguien importante- no sabiendo muy bien como contestar pero siendo lo más sincero posible.

-¿Para ti?- mirándolo aun más intensamente si eso era posible.

-… ¿si?- confundiéndose aun mas cuando la joven parecía aun más feliz.

La joven al escuchar la respuesta se levanto de donde estaba – pero, sabes dónde te encuentras ¿verdad? – utilizando sus brazos como si señalara toda la mansión – este lugar, esta mansión, es muy peligrosa, no todas son…..

-lo se- cortando súbitamente a la joven, que se volteo a verlo con sorpresa – tengo una misión, una misión muy importante para los que aprecio y para mi – tomando un poco de aire y cerrando los ojos para continuar – se que esta mansión es muy peligrosa y sé que no todas las almas aquí son tan amables como tu – no notando como la joven volteaba la cabeza a otra dirección a lo ultimo – siempre he sido un cobarde y un fracasado – diciendo esto último casi para sí – pero no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no mas – abriendo sus ojos finalmente – gracias por la advertencia señorita pero creo que es mejor que continúe – pasando al lado de la joven para dirigirse a la puerta que estaba detrás, siendo detenido rápidamente por la fría mano de esta, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

 **-¿oh? Este se ve muy interesante-**

-¿Maru?- no entendiendo bien lo que su zanpakuto quería decir.

-entonces- dijo la joven atrayendo la atención del shinigami – permíteme ayudarte.

Hana no tardo en mirar a la joven con sorpresa, el sabia que ella ya se podía imaginar que venía hacer aquí, y aun así quería ayudarlo – Pero….

-no- silenciándolo rápidamente- desde que te vi quería ayudarte.

-¿Desde que me vio?- esa joven lo confundía cada vez más.

-se que debes estar confundido, pero créeme, realmente quiero ayudarte y tal vez….. –Deteniendo antes de decir más para poner sus dos manos en el hombro del joven – déjame ayudarte.

La última parte sonó mas a una orden que a una petición para Hana, y por algo que no entendía no podía decir que no – bueno si eso te hace feliz –diciendo débilmente.

-¡YA!- abrazando fuertemente al joven por detrás no notando el efecto que tenia sobre el – Shiiro.

-¿Eh?-

-puedes llamarme Shiiro-

-Hana…Hanataro-

Dicho esto Hanataro, muriendose de verguenza, y con su acompañante en su cuello cruzaron la primera de varias puertas.

* * *

Esta es una historia que desde hace mucho quería hacer, siempre me gusto hana y siempre me gusto fatal frame, y pues ambos tratan de fantasmas, espero que les guste.


End file.
